The Iron's Will
by Rigar
Summary: Hyuuga is acting a bit weird, Kiyoshi is trying to figure out what's wrong...


**The Iron's Will**

Pairing: Kiyoshi Teppei/ Hyuuga Junpei

It was an odd occasion whenever Hyuuga and Kiyoshi were not on the court together.

Riko always made sure Kiyoshi didn't over extend the use of his damaged knee and benched him whenever she saw fit to do it. Kiyoshi never said anything about his knee either, he just listened to the coach and didn't complain. Kiyoshi sat there with his towel over his head watching his team practice. Practice was always hard for the captain of Seirin, he was never benched… he practiced the most.

Kiyoshi's eyes were centered on Hyuuga, who never failed to amaze him about how dependable he had become since he first met him. However something was off, Hyuuga had been missing his three pointers lately…

*Whistle*, Take 10 guys! Riko shouted.

Kiyoshi grinned at Hyuuga while he gave him a water bottle, "Keep up the good work captain!"

Leave me alone Kiyoshi, you don't have to cheer me up, I know I've been missing a lot lately…

Kiyoshi knew this but didn't want to say anything that would bother Hyuuga.  
"Its fine Hyuuga" Kiyoshi replied.

"No its not! How can we be the best team in Japan if I keep messing up my shots" Don't you get it Kiyoshi?

Kiyoshi saw that Hyuuga was agitated enough already, something was wrong with him and Junpei wasn't telling him what it was. "Junpei, are you alright"?

Hyuuga and Kiyoshi always had these little encounters, whenever Teppei wanted to get closer to Hyuuga he just pushed him away and didn't let him into his thoughts and feelings.

Kiyoshi was concerned, he always thought Hyuuga was an amazing guy, who loved basketball as much as he did. That's why he never failed to ask the black haired boy if he was alright.

*Whistle* Alright! Back to work men!  
Huh? What's wrong Kiyoshi?  
- Can I talk to Hyuuga for a second? He seems a little down and flustered today.

Riko noticed the change in Hyuuga's gameplay and immediately agrees with Teppei, then again, she only trusted Teppei to do this kind of stuff for Hyuuga.

*Whistle* Mitobe! Come sub for Hyuuga!  
"Go cheer him up Teppei, I'm counting on you".

Kiyoshi smiled as he went running back to Hyuuga only to notice Hyuuga wasn't in the bench.  
As he widened his gaze, he saw a shadow leaving the court and he rushed for it.

Reaching the exit he saw Hyuuga leaning on a wall wiping his eyes off with his jersey.

"Hyuuga…" Kiyoshi thought to himself as he approached him.

"What do you want Kiyoshi"?

"Nothing, I'm just worried about you" Teppei had softened his tone.  
"I came here because I wanted to tell you something Junpei…"

Kiyoshi almost never used Hyuuga's first name, this made Hyuuga open his eyes widely.

What did you want to say? Hyuuga replied in a hateful tone.

Before Hyuuga had any time to respond, Teppei grabbed him with his enormous hands and tightened Junpei against him.

"Idio….. wha…" Junpei couldn't get the words as Kiyoshi replied:

"You're amazing… Captain"

Hyuuga's chest started pump out as he accepts Kiyoshi's lovable hug.

It wasn't like Hyuuga to let Kiyoshi step so close and let alone hug him, but this time… he really wanted Kiyoshi to stand by his side.

"You know… Grandma is at the Hospital" Hyuuga let a handful of tears fall.

Let's go visit her tomorrow! Kiyoshi replied, "I'll go with you"

The next day Hyuuga and Teppei went to the hospital to pay a visit to Junpei's grandmother. To Hyuuga's surprise his grandmother had made a good recovery from her stay.

Startled, Hyuuga watches his grandmother: "Grandma, you're okay!"

"Thank you for visiting me Hyuuga, I see you have a friend with you!" Her grandmother recognizes the boy and tells Hyuga: "You know… this boy helped me a lot in my stay here, you made your choice of friends very wise my dear". Kiyoshi had been helping the nurses with Hyuuga's grandmother after he did the therapy treatment for his knee.

"I see…" Hyuuga grinned at his grandmother as she waved goodbye.

"Kiyoshi..." Hyuuga had watery eyes.  
"Yes"? Kiyoshi answered.

"Thank you… and I'm sorry" He hides his head in his shoulders in front of the giant facing him.

Kiyoshi hugs him and pats him on the head, "I'm not leaving you alone Junpei…"

"A… Are you hungry…? Teppei? His face all red, he couldn't deny that Kiyoshi was indeed the most amazing man he had met but he would never admit it.

"Sure I am, let's go to your place, and ill cook you something!" Kiyoshi knew how to cook and take care of himself while Hyuuga had trouble boiling noodles, he had no talent at all for the kitchen.

They reach Hyuuga's place and everything is so clean, "Wow, your kitchen is spotless!" Kiyoshi says with a funny tone.

"Don't make me kill you Teppei"

Kiyoshi had noticed Hyuuga started to call him by his first name too. He loved it.  
"All right Junpei don't kill me, if you do that then I can't be of use to you Captain"

The atmosphere suddenly changed… Hyuuga seemed a lot less tense. Kiyoshi dared to say something he didn't dare even mention before.

"I like you" Kiyoshi smirked while holding his hand up in his head and looking down.

Hyuuga was dazed by Kiyoshi's statement "Idiot, why are you saying this now"?

"Because… I've finally found the moment to do it", "And because I knew that you wouldn't say it either"

Hyuuga became staggered, he couldn't move as Kiyoshi approached him. Junpei knew that Kiyoshi was right… everything he said was right on the spot.

His pride wouldn't let Kiyoshi come even close to hugging him, but as Kiyoshi hugged him his pride was slowly melting away… at least for today... he didn't want to push Kiyoshi away.

Their hug is so tight that Hyuuga can feel Kiyoshi's dick starting to throb.

"So… Sorry" Kiyoshi was a bit ashamed that Hyuuga had to feel that but for some reason Junpei didn't push him back as always, instead he was blushing as he put his hands around Kiyoshi's back and pull him towards him harder. Kiyoshi could also feel Hyuuga's dick throb close to where his dick was. They both had shorts and a jersey on so they could notice and explore themselves.

Kiyoshi didn't waste any time and almost ripped Hyuuga's shirt off. "Heavy sigh…." Hyuuga was letting off some heavy breaths as he was undressed by the iron heart. Junpei pulled down Kiyoshi's shorts to reveal his big veiny package, Kiyoshi's face went red when Hyuuga was watching his dick. "It's beautiful" Hyuuga with a non-usual tender look said. "You're amazing too… I want you Junpei…" Kiyoshi let off a growl while he pushed Hyuuga into the futon behind them. He started to bite Hyuuga's neck and watched him retort on his back… "Don't hold back" said Junpei as Teppei took his legs up in his shoulders and put his dick near Hyuugas sensitive hole.

There was so much sexual tension between the two, the air started to get heavy around them as Kiyoshi rammed him again and again leaving only the moans and the growls from both of them. Hyuuga watched as Teppei rammed him, despite being aggressive he always made sure Hyuuga was enjoying it. Junpei's stomach had butterflies… Kiyoshi had found his favorite spot and made him beg for more: "Harder… agh… Kiyoshi…" Kiyoshi pushed harder to please his captain, he had no intention of finishing soon because he wanted Hyuuga more than anything else in this world.

Hyuuga put his legs down from Kiyoshi's shoulders and wrapped them around his waist. Kiyoshi knew what he wanted… he lifted Junpei up in the air and smacked him against the wall while they both let out a scream of pleasure. Kiyoshi had Hyuuga on the wall ramming him up as hard as he could, Hyuuga started to pull Kiyoshi's hair as a sign of the upcoming orgasm, Kiyoshi wouldn't last much longer either. "I can't hold it anymore… Teppei" Hyuuga let out an enormous stream of cum into Kiyoshi's chest and a breaking moan. This made Teppei go crazy as he hit him harder in the wall, Hyuuga could feel how all his inside was filled with Kiyoshi's cum, he saw how Kiyoshi lost his strength and they almost fell to the floor but Kiyoshi held out his Captain… never letting him get hurt. They both fell asleep in the futon, their bodies unresponsive… holding hands… sharing one pillow.

Good night, Teppei

Good night, Hyuuga… "I love you…"


End file.
